Anzati
Die Anzati sind eine humanoide Spezies, die ihren Ursprung auf Anzat hat, einem Planeten des Mittleren Randes, der ebenso von Legenden umwoben ist wie die Spezies selbst. Allgemein werden sie als Mörder und Glücksfresser geächtet, da sie sich von lebenden Wesen ernähren. Anzati haben mit bis über tausend Jahren eine Lebenserwartung, die weit über dem Durchschnitt liegt, und sind als Einzelgänger und Vagabunden bekannt. Einige Kulturen kennen die Anzati lediglich als Mythos, wenn auch andere mit ihnen in Kontakt kamen und ihre Existenz bestätigt ist. Anzati ernähren sich von etwas, das sie als Meer der Erinnerung bezeichnen und aus den Gehirnen intelligenter Lebewesen saugen. Bekannt sind Anzati außerdem aufgrund der tödlichen Attentäter, die aus ihrer Kultur hervorgingen, darunter Akku Seii und Sajé Tasha. Auch Tholme, ein menschlicher Jedi-Meister, wurde auf Anzat in den Künsten der Anzati ausgebildet. Beschreibung Biologie und Erscheinung thumb|left|[[Volfe Karkko zieht Aayla Secura in seinen Bann.]] Die Anzati sind mitunter die gefährlichsten und mysteriösesten Prädatoren überhaupt, und viele Mythen ranken sich über ihre genaue Beschaffenheit, Kultur und Herkunft. Selbst die Spezies als solche wird oft als reiner Mythos betrachtet, was daher rührt, dass es sich um Vagabunden handelt, doch Beweise für ihre Existenz sind vorhanden und auch ihre Heimat wurde nach langer Zeit entdeckt. Die Spezies der Anzati ist mit der der Menschen äußerlich sehr identisch, sie unterscheiden sich auf den ersten Blick jedoch durch ihre etwas gräulichere Haut und oft knolligen Nasen. Anzati gehören außerdem zu den grundsätzlich machtsensitiven Spezies. Ihre durchschnittliche Körpergröße beträgt 1,70 Meter, was ihre Augenfarbe betrifft, so treten diese in verschiedenen Variationen auf, darunter Rot und Grün.Aayla Undercover Die Wissenschaft hatte nur wenig Gelegenheit, die Spezies genaueren Untersuchungen zu unterziehen, medizinische Berichte gehen jedoch davon aus, dass Anzati über keinen natürlichen Biorhythmus verfügen, keinen Puls und keine Körperwärme haben. Aus diesem Grund ist ihr Kreislaufsystem nach wie vor ein großes Rätsel. Anzati pflanzen sich wie Menschen fort und haben zwei Geschlechter, die Fortpflanzung ist auch gleichzeitig einer der Gründe, weshalb sie als Reisende in ihre Heimat zurückkehren. Ein zweiter Grund, die Regeneration, ist eine weitere Eigenschaft der Anzati, sie regenerieren jedoch nur selten und leben meist mehrere Jahrhunderte. Anzati verfügen über lange, rüsselartige Greiforgane, die sie in Wangentaschen lagern, diese dienen zur Nahrungsaufnahme. Diese ist für ihr Überleben unabdinglich. Anzati haben zwar eine spezielle Art der Nahrungsaufnahme, diese ist jedoch ebenso nötig wie im Falle anderer Sepzies, wenn auch in ihrem Fall nicht allzu häufig. Wenn sie einige Tage nicht speisen, werden sie hungrig. Ihr Hunger wächst mit jedem Jahr, dass sie älter werden, meist hat dies auch zur Folge, dass ihr Verlangen nach Abgeschiedenheit stärker wird und sie lediglich noch dafür leben um sich zu ernähren. Anzati verfügen über eine besonders hohe Lebenserwartung von teilweise über 1000 Jahren. Dennoch reicht ihr Kindesalter nur bis zum dreizehnten Lebensjahr, ab welchem sie dann als Jugendliche gelten. Von hundert bis 650 Jahren werden sie als vollwertige Erwachsene betrachtet, ab 800 Jahren gelten sie als alt und haben mit über 950 Jahren ein sehr hohes Alter erreicht. Die Länge des Lebens hängt auch von den Lebensessenzen ab, die sie von ihren Opfern absorbieren. Ihnen werden außerdem übernatürliche Kräfte nachgesagt. Zwar stimmt die Annahme nicht, dass ihre Fähigkeiten übernatürlich seien, doch liegen sie damit in den meisten Fällen zumindest am Menschen gemessen über dem Durchschnitt. Besonders gut ausgebildete Reflexe und ein hohes Maß an körperlicher Kraft sind bei ihnen die Regel. Im besten Fall spiegelt ein Anzati das Maximum der für einen Menschen möglichen Fähigkeiten und Athletik wider, im schlimmsten Fall entspricht er etwa dem Durchschnitt der menschlichen Rasse. Diese Fähigkeiten sind jedoch nur ein Teil dessen, was die Anzati besonders macht und körperlich unterscheidet. Sie verfügen neben ihren Organen zur Nahrungsaufnahme auch über besondere Sinnesorgane, mit deren Hilfe sie die Präsenz anderer Lebewesen ertasten, deren „Glück“. Diese Sinnesorgane sind sehr weit entwickelt und ausschließlich ihrer Spezies eigen, bei keiner anderen wurde derartiges jemals entdeckt. Die physische und mentalen Eigenschaften sind für Anzati ein notwendiges Zusammenspiel, damit sie die Lebensessenz ihrer Opfer einerseits aufspüren und andererseits absorbieren können. Gesellschaft und Kultur thumb|left|[[Sajé Tasha, eine Attentäterin.]] In ihrer Tradition hat die so genannte Suppe, ihre Nahrung, eine besondere Bedeutung, sie steht für die Seele oder die Lebensenergie desjenigen, dessen Suppe sie verspeisen. Sie genießen das Entsetzen ihrer Opfer, wenn sie diesen ihre Lebenskraft aussaugen, und haben somit eine als sadistisch zu bezeichnende Ader. Viele der Anzati glauben, dass das Aussaugen der Lebenskraft ihnen außerdem immerwährende Existenz beschert. Dieser Glaube ist auf die Stummen Stimmen zurückzuführen, Gasen in der Atmosphäre von Anzat, die in der Nacht erscheinen und von welchen die frühen Anzati glaubten, sie seien die Essenzen ihrer Vorfahren. So waren sie überzeugt, in Form dieser Gase ewig weiter zu existieren, selbst wenn sie nach den Jahrhunderten ihres physischen Lebens starben. Wissenschaftlich ist die Beschaffenheit der Suppe nicht auf diese Weise belegt, aber es zeigt deutlich, welch einen hohen Wert sie in der Kultur der Anzati einnimmt. Da die meisten unter ihnen die Galaxis bereisen und Anzati allgemein Einzelgänger sind, gibt es nur wenige Gelegenheiten, in denen sie ihre Heimat aufsuchen, darunter der Wunsch nach der Zeugung von Nachkommen, weshalb sie Anzat zur Partnersuche aufsuchen oder zur Regeneration. In einigen Fällen werden sie jedoch auch auf ihrem Planeten zu professionellen Attentätern ausgebildet. Während einer solchen Ausbildung wird ein Anzati-Lehrling einem Meister unterstellt. Ganz ähnlich wie im Orden den Jedi gibt die Tradition vor, dass jeder Meister lediglich einen Schüler und jeder Schüler nur einen Meister haben sollte. In Ausnahmesituationen wurde über diese Regel hinweggesehen. Ihren Kindern geben die Anzati für gewöhnlich keine Namen, sie erlauben ihnen stattdessen, selbst einen für sich zu wählen. Diesen wählen die einzelnen Individuen meist im fortgeschrittenen Alter, und sie geben sich Namen, die mit der von ihnen erwählten Beute harmonieren. In ihrer Gesellschaft werden Anzati mit etwa hundert Jahren als erwachsen betrachtet und verlassen die Heimat, um nach „Suppe“ zu jagen und somit ihre unendliche Existenz zu erreichen. Die auf Anzat heimischen Anzati haben ein großes Ehrgefühl, so halten sie sich strikt an ihren Ehrenkodex und die Traditionen, beispielsweise dürfen sie niemals einen Kontrakt an Außenstehende verraten, Geheimnisse haben einen hohen Stellenwert. Sie achten außerdem darauf, dass Außenweltler auf ihrem Planeten in der Gegend der Raumhäfen bleiben. Während sie sie dort akzeptieren, verbieten sie ihnen die Raumhäfen zu verlassen, wobei sie Zuwiderhandlung nicht selten mit dem Tod bestrafen. Die wenigen Anzati, die darauf Wert legen, soziale Kontakte zu anderen Spezies aufzubauen, führen meist ein Leben als Kriminelle und Halunken, oft aber auch als Adelige. Nur wenige werden als anerkannte Macht-Benutzer zu Jedi ausgebildet. Aufgrund dessen, dass es sich bei Anzati um Prädatoren handelt, werden sie oft als skrupellose Monster behandelt. Im Grunde trifft dies jedoch ebenso wenig grundsätzlich auf sie zu wie auf jede andere Spezies, die andere Lebensformen des Überlebens wegen tötet und verspeist, worunter auch die Menschen und eine Vielzahl anderer Spezies fallen. Mit Ausnahme weniger Individuen halten Anzati ihre Identität und Existenz geradezu geheim, sie verschwinden wieder bevor jemand merkt, dass sie überhaupt dagewesen sind, und führen oft genug ihr gesamtes Leben auf diese Weise. Ihr Leben in Gesellschaft anderer Spezies zu führen, ist für sie jedoch unabdingbar, da sie ohne Nahrung sterben und somit weder nur unter ihresgleichen noch ganz allein lange überleben können. thumb|right|[[Akku Seii, Lehrmeister zahlreicher Anzati in der Attentäter-Kunst.]] Aufgrund ihrer langen Lebenserwartung ist es den Anzati gestattet, innerhalb dieser Zeit alle möglichen Interessen zu entwickeln und sich den unterschiedlichsten Beschäftigungen zu widmen. Viele von ihnen widmen sich der Kunst, und einige haben selbst große und bekannte Machenschaften in dieser Richtung hervorgebracht, darunter Bücher, Musik, Skulpturen, Filme, Holos und Malereien. Nur wenige erschufen jedoch mehr als ein Exemplar unter all den unterschiedlichen Richtungen der Kunst. Innerhalb der langen Zeit seines Lebens ist es keine Ausnahme, wenn ein Anzati in seinem Handwerk den Höhepunkt der möglichen Leistung, die Perfektion, erreicht, ganz gleich um welche Profession es sich handelt, da ihm für sein Training und die Umsetzung seiner Fähigkeiten im Vergleich zu Angehörigen anderer Spezies ein Vielfaches an Zeit gegeben ist. Es wird unter ihresgleichen auch nicht als hohe Leistung betrachtet, diese Perfektion zu erreichen. Die vielleicht einzige Kunst, die sie gemeinhin bis zum Höhepunkt anzustreben als wertvoll erachten, ist die Kunst des Schleichens und der Heimlichkeit. Ihr Wissen über vorangegangene Ereignisse und Geschichte wird von Forschern oft missinterpretiert, die davon ausgehen, dass Anzati ein Volk von fortgeschrittenen Gelehrten sind. Zwar können sie sich aufgrund ihrer langen Lebensspanne im Einzelnen an viele Ereignisse erinnern, die für andere Spezies bereits weit zurückliegen, interessieren sich jedoch kaum für Geschichte. Die Geschehnisse um sie herum sind es in ihren Augen selten wert, sich ihrer zu erinnern und sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten und des Trainings in der Kunst der Heimtücke und Unsichtbarkeit, sind Anzati als beliebte Attentäter in der Unterwelt bekannt, die oft von Verbrecherorganisationen eingestellt werden. Da sie jedoch meistens sehr viel Wert auf Einsamkeit legen, arbeiten sie selten in Gruppen, lediglich wenn sie einer Berufung als Kopfgeldjäger nachgehen ist es üblich, dass sie sich zu Organisationen zusammenschließen. In diesen seltenen Zusammenschlüssen kommt es vor, dass sie sich sowohl ihre Beute als auch die Finanzen teilen. Allerdings sind diese Zusammenschlüsse nur temporär und enden nicht selten damit, dass die Anzati sich gegenseitig töten, um nicht als gegenseitige Konkurrenz zu enden. Für gewöhnlich betrachten sie andere Wesen nur als Mittel zum Zweck, als Nahrung, jedoch gibt es Berichte über einige vereinzelte Anzati, die sich die Mühe gaben, so viel Zeit wie möglich zwischen ihren Mahlzeiten zu lassen und jeden weiteren Mord hinauszuzögern. Da ihr Hunger auf natürliche Weise mit jedem Jahr ihres Lebens größer wird, leben sie oft in hohem Alter nur noch zu diesem Zweck, sie werden geradezu zwanghaft und nicht selten verrückt. Dies führt in den meisten Fällen dazu, dass sie auf kurz oder lang einen Fehler begehen und letztendlich aufgrund dieses Versagens vernichtet werden. Anzati sprechen Anzat, die Sprache teilt sowohl den Namen der Spezies als auch den des Heimatplaneten und stammt aus einer frühen Zeit der galaktischen Geschichte. Sie ist lediglich den Anzati selbst bekannt, und die ebenso alte schriftliche Form ist der restlichen Welt derart unbekannt, dass keinerlei Beispiele davon in irgendeinem Forschungsinstitut zu finden sind. Jagdmethoden und Nahrungsaufnahme thumb|left|Eine Anzati saugt die [[Meer der Erinnerung|Suppe aus einem Menschen.]] Anzati sind Jäger, die ihre Beute lautlos, effizient und unsichtbar erledigen. Sie jagen jegliche intelligente Lebenformen, gleich welcher Form und Größe, und ernähren sich von etwas, was sie als „Meer der Erinnerung“ bezeichnen, gemeinhin wird dies auch „Suppe“ oder „Glück“ genannt. Mit „Glück“ ist hierbei die Substanz gemeint, die sie begehren, die Lebensenergie des Opfers. Das was sie tatsächlich aus dem Gehirn ihres Opfers saugen, der eiskalte, schleimartige physische Teil dessen was das Meer der Erinnerung ausmacht, ist die „Suppe“. Anzati unterscheiden zwischen den Geschöpfen, die sie aussaugen, besonders glückliche Individuen sind für sie begehrenswertere Mahlzeiten als unglückselige. Um an diese Nahrung zu gelangen, verwenden sie angeborene, rüsselartige Greiforgane, die sie in ihren Wangen lagern und dort für ihre Umwelt unsichtbar verbergen können. Somit können sie ihre Methode zur Nahrungsaufnahme an völlig unvorbereiteten Opfern anwenden, und ihre Nahrungsaufnahme an sich ist eine der Eigenschaften, welche Anzati als Spezies einzigartig machen. Mit ihren Greiforganen drigen sie durch die Nasenlöcher des Opfers ein, dringen dann bis zum Gehirn vor und absorbieren Gehirnmasse. Es wird angenommen, dass Anzati fähig sind, ihre Opfer für mehrere Mahlzeiten am Leben zu erhalten, wobei sie die Furcht und das Entsetzen ihres jeweiligen Opfers genießen. Nicht bei allen Spezies, die in ihr Beuteschema fallen, ist die Nahrung der Anzati an derselben Stelle zu finden, das Gehirn ist jedoch bei den meisten humanoiden Arten der Fall, auch der Eintrittsweg der Saugrüssel ist nicht grundsätzlich die Nase. Es kann passieren, dass das Opfer sich wehrt, in den meisten Fällen ist der Überfall durch den Anzati jedoch zu plötzlich und unerwartet, um dies zuzulassen. Sobald sie eingeführt sind, verrichten die Saugrüssel die Prozedur der Absorbtion geradezu eigenständig. Da sie sich von intelligenten Spezies ernähren, können Anzati an unbewohnten Orten schnell verhungern. Obwohl das Glück, die Lebensessenz, eine Manifestation der Macht ist, bestimmt nicht die Machtsensitivität des Opfers darüber, wie nahrhaft oder begehrt dieses für den Anzati ist. Machtsensitive sind dennoch für gewöhnlich sehr begehrt, was jedoch darauf zurückzuführen ist, dass sie oft eine starke Ausstrahlung und Präsenz entwickeln. Um einen solchen Jedi zu besiegen und zu einer Mahlzeit zu machen, bedarf es einen besonders gefährlichen Anzati, weshalb längst nicht jeder von ihnen diesen Versuch wagt. Um ihre Opfer gefügig zu machen, verwenden Anzati eine spezielle Art der Gedankenkontrolle, und Jedi, die mit ihnen in Kontakt kamen, spürten darin die Anwendung der Macht. Die Anwendung der Gedankenkontrolle verläuft ganz ähnlich jener, die von den Jedi selbst angewendet wird, dem Macht-Geistestrick. Im Falle der Anzati wird die telephatische Verbindung stärker, je näher sie ihrem jeweiligen Opfer sind. Einige Mythen berichten davon, dass überlebende Opfer selbst zu Anzati werden. Wie sich dieses Gerücht entwickelte, ist unbekannt, jedoch entspricht es nicht der Wahrheit. In einigen Fällen überleben die Opfer tatsächlich den Eingriff eines Anzati, und gehen geschwächt aber lebendig aus dem Martyrium hervor. Wilde Anzati Neben den zivilisierten, einzelgängerischen Anzati existierte eine Unterart primitiver Anzati, die durch Degeneration auf Kiffex entstand, bedingt durch die Einwirkung des dort gefangenen Volfe Karkko. Nachdem sich zahlreiche Anzati auf dem Planeten niederließen und den „Dunklen Träumer“ verehrten, nährte dieser ihre wilden Instinkte Diese Anzati unterschieden sich, je nach Grad der Degeneration, stark von ihren Vettern. Während es sich bei den Anzati gewöhnlich um deutliche Einzelgänger handelt, jagten diese primitiven Geschöpfe in Rudeln und hatten keine vergleichbare Gesellschaftsstruktur, auch war ihre Fähigkeit zu sprechen deutlich beeinträchtigt, wohingegen sie jedoch Befehle entgegennehmen konnten. Sie trugen teilweise Kleidung, bewegten sich jedoch in gebückter Haltung und verwendeten im Kampf keinerlei Waffen. Im fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Degeneration bewegten sie sich auf allen Vieren fort. Karkko wurde von ihnen wie ein Gott vereehrt, wurde jedoch letztendlich von Quinlan Vos getötet.Darkness – Das ewige Dunkel Geschichte Frühgeschichte Die Anzati bereisten die Galaxis bereits in der Vorrepublikanischen Ära, lange Zeit bevor die Galaktische Republik gegründet wurde und die Bewohner der Kernwelten sich zusammenschlossen.The Anzati Sie gelten als eine der ersten Spezies überhaupt, welche die Raumfahrt nutzten. Überdies erzählten eine Reihe von überlieferten Geschichten, dass die Anzati die älteste aller Spezies seien und bereits vor allen anderen existiert hatten. Fest steht, dass die Anzati eine sehr alte Spezies sind. Ein Grund für die Annahme, sie seien die älteste Spezies überhaupt, ist, dass in den Kulturen von tausenden verschiedener Planeten alte Legenden über die Anzati verankert waren, jedoch keine ihren Ursprung angibt. Die Legenden über die Anzati sind älter als die meisten modernen Kulturen. Dass die Anzati an so unterschiedlichen Orten in der Galaxis bekannt waren, auch wenn es nur in Form eines Mythos war, gibt Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie all diese Planeten bereits zu Urzeiten bereisten. Auf der anderen Seite wird von vielen die These unterstützt, die Anzati haben sich simultan mit den Menschen in der Evolution hervorgetan und die Galaxis mit der Ausbreitung des Hyperraumantriebs bereist, nachdem ihre Heimat von Erkundern entdeckt wurde und somit die Technologie sie erreichte. Auszuschließen ist dies nicht nur, weil die Anzati sich bereits vor der Gründung der Republik verbreiteten, sondern auch deshalb, weil sie bereits zu einer Zeit mit der Sith-Spezies in Kontakt kamen, als diese sich noch in einer frühen Entwicklungsphase befand. In einem Sith-Holocron wurde die Begegnung festgehalten, viele Historiker waren auch davon überzeugt, dass die Sith einige Eigenschaften der Anzati für ihre Kultur in ähnlicher Form adoptierten, worauf etwa die Blutsuppe einen Hinweis darstellt. Eindeutig bestätigt werden konnte der Einfluss der Anzati auf die Sith-Kultur jedoch nicht.Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties Die frühen Anzati entwickelten den in ihrer Kultur auch später verankerten Glauben, dass sie mit den Stummen Stimmen, Gasen in der Atmosphäre ihrer Heimat, ihre Vorfahren um sich zu hätten und selbst ein Teil der Gase würden, wenn sie die Suppe lebender Wesen verspeisten. Später glaubten die Anzati dies zwar nicht mehr, die Suppe blieb für ihre Kultur jedoch sehr wichtig. Ihre Herkunft und die Position ihrer Heimatwelt in der Galaxis war für die Forscher lange Zeit ein Mysterium, der Planet wurde jedoch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt tatsächlich entdeckt und im Mittleren Rand ausgemacht. Im Laufe der Geschichte hatte es etliche Versuche von Forschern gegeben, doch diejenigen unter ihnen, die zu dem Planeten aufgebrochen waren, der für Anzat gehalten wurde, kehrten niemals zurück. Galaktische Republik Bis die Republik gegründet und ihr Heimatplanet entdeckt wurde, hatten sich die Anzati bereits in der Galaxis stark verbreitet und lebten unerkannt auf den unterschiedlichste Welten innerhalb der zahlreichen Kulturen der Galaxis. Sie lebten inmitten der Bevölkerung, ohne dass auch nur jemand wusste, um was es sich handelte, und wenn sie ihre Beschaffenheit Preis gaben, war es für denjenigen bereits zu spät, anderen davon zu erzählen, da er im nächsten Moment das Opfer der Nahrungsaufnahme des Anzati wurde. Die auf Anzat heimischen Anzati vereitelten, dass die Außenwelt sich zu nah an sie heranwagte, und auch wenn sie später die Einreise von Fremden in ihre Heimatwelt tolerierten, verwehrten sie diesen dennoch in die Nähe ihres direkten Lebensraumes zu kommen. thumb|left|Der „Dunkle Träumer“ [[Volfe Karkko wird von Quinlan Vos getötet.]] Insgesamt ereigneten sich drei verzeichnete große Ereignisse in der Geschichte der Anzati, die sie trotz ihrer Tendenz zum einsamen Leben zusammen und allesamt in Konflikte mit den Jedi führten. Volfe Karkko war zu Zeiten der Alten Republik, noch vor 1000 VSY, ein seltenes Beispiel für einen Anzati, der selbst den Weg der Jedi beschritt und sich zu einem solchen ausbilden ließ. Mit ihm begann auch gleichzeitig das erste Beispiel einer Zusammenkunft der Anzati und dem Aufeinandertreffen mit den Jedi. Obwohl der Orden Vorbehaltet hatte, gewährte man Karkko die Ausbildung, wobei sein Meister unbekannt ist. Er war es, der im Jedi-Tempel zu seiner Zeit als Ritter jenes Sith-Holocron studierte, das Hinweise auf die Begegnung seiner Spezies mit den frühen Sith enthielt, und Karkko sorgte dafür, dass der Orden über diese Tatsache bescheid wusste. Nicht nur, dass er ein Jedi wurde, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass er - so behauptete er - niemals in seinem Leben das Verlangen nach der Suppe verspürt hatte, machte Volfe Karkko für einen Anzati außergewöhnlich. Jedoch führte seine Arroganz dazu, dass er sich den Genüssen der Suppe und der Dunklen Seite letztlich doch ergab. Er wurde auf Kiffex in einer Stasis über ein ganzes Jahrtausend festgehalten, doch da sein Verstand wach blieb, konnte er ganze Heerscharen von Anzati um sich scharen, die ihn verehrten und als lebende Legende betrachteten. Tinté Vos ging einen Pakt mit den Anzati ein und ermutigte sie sogar, sich auf dem Gefängnisplaneten Kiffex niederzulassen. Die Anzati huldigten Karkko, dem „Dunklen Träumer“, und verwandelten sein Gefängnis in eine Art Tempel, Tinté Vos ließ sie sich an den Gefangenen laben und opferte Pethros und Quian Vos, was ihren eigenen Plänen mit deren Sohn Quinlan Vos entgegen kam.Dooku (Comic) Karkko nährte die Instinkte der unzähligen Anzati, die sich um ihn gesammelt hatten, und sie entwickelten sich über die Generationen zu primitiven Wilden zurück und unterliefen einer auffälligen Degeneration. Karkko wurde schließlich im Jahr 30 VSY aus dem Stasisfeld befreit, von Aayla Secura, die er unter seine Kontrolle brachte und mit welcher er die Armee von degenerierten Anzati anführte, gegen die sich Quinlan Vos und Tholme bei ihrer Ankunft behaupten mussten. Quinlan Vos gelang es schließlich, Aayla wieder auf den Pfad der Hellen Seite der Macht zu bewegen und Karkko in einem Zweikampf zu besiegen und zu vernichten. Klonkriege thumb|right|[[Sajé Tasha tötet Finis Valorum.]] Die Ausbildung von Attentätern auf Anzat nahm auch zur Zeit vor und während der Klonkriege ihren Lauf, und zu jener Zeit wurde die Heimatwelt der Anzati bereits regelmäßig von Außenweltlern besucht. Noch einige Zeit vor Ausbruch der Klonkriege wurde mit Tholme auch ein Mensch auf Anzat in den Künsten der Anzati unterwiesen, von einem Lehrmeister namens Akku Seii. Der Planet wurde vorwiegend zu Handelszwecken von Fremden aufgesucht, die jedoch bei den Raumhäfen blieben. Individuen, die sich von den Häfen zu weit fortbewegten, kehrten für gewöhnlich niemals wieder zurück, und die Reisenden wussten dies sehr genau, weshalb kaum jemand gegen die Regeln verstieß, der Wert auf sein eigenes Leben legte. Die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme verfolgte in ihrem Krieg gegen die Galaktische Republik das Ziel, mithilfe von geklonten Morgukai eine Armee aufzustellen, die den Klonkriegern der Großen Armee der Republik überlegen sein sollte. Zu diesem Zweck schloss Sora Bulq als Abgesandter von Dooku einen Pakt mit den Anzati, welche die Morgukai in den Künsten des Tötens unterweisen sollten. Die Anzati ließen sich auf den Handel ein. Akku Seii blieb zu jener Zeit als einziger Lehrer auf Anzat mit mehreren Schülern der Attentäter-Kunst zurück, und obwohl es der Tradition widersprach, dass es für jeden Meister und einen Schüler geben sollte, unterrichtete er alle dieses Lehrlinge zur gleichen Zeit, durch die Umstände zu einem Bruch mit den Regeln gezwungen. thumb|left|[[Quinlan Vos wird von degenerierten Anzati angegriffen.]] Ohne gegen den Kodex zu verstoßen, verhalf Akku Seii seinem früheren Schüler Tholme, die Anzati ausfindig zu machen, die auf Saleucami für die Separatisten eine Armee von Morgukai trainierten, die für Dooku den Sieg versprachen. Zur selben Zeit war der Jedi Quinlan Vos auf der Jagd nach Sajé Tasha, einer Anzati-Attentäterin, die den Tod von Finis Valorum zu verantworten hatte. Obwohl sie sich an den Anzati-Kodex hielt, konnten Vos und seine Gefährtin Khaleen Hentz gewaltsam an die Information gelangen, dass Sora Bulq sie beauftragt hatte, was dazu führte, dass Vos nach dem Tod des Dunklen Jedi trachtete. Die von den Anzati unterrichteten Morgukai-Klone kämpften 19 VSY in der Schlacht von Saleucami gegen die Jedi. Eine große Anzahl der Anzati selbst drang in die Gemächer von Oppo Rancisis in der Befehlszentrale der Republik ein. Der Thisspiasianer könnte sämtliche Angreifer töten, darunter Rath Kelkko. Die Anzati sorgten durch ihr Ablenkungsmanöver jedoch dafür, dass Sora Bulq den Jedi töten konnte. Sämtliche Anzati-Attentäter waren getötet worden, doch obwohl die Republik die Schlacht gewann, waren auch ihre Verluste hoch.Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg Neben Vulfe Karkko war Nikkos Tyris ein weiterer der wenigen Anzati, die den Weg der Jedi beschritten, und ebenso wie Karkko verfiel er letzten Endes der Dunklen Seite. Tyris, der zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte, war der Gründer einer separaten Gruppe von Macht-Benutzern namens Saarai-kaar, später bekannt als die Jensaarai, die im Gegensatz zu ihm als Beschützer für die Helle Seite einstanden, obwohl sie einige Sith-Traditionen vertraten. Die Splittergruppe war für die Jedi nicht akzeptabel, da der Orden eine Anfälligkeit für die Dunkle Seite in den Jensaarai erkannt haben wollte, und es kam zu einem Kampf zwischen den Jensaarai und einigen Jedi, wobei Nikkos Tyris Nejaa Halcyon tötete. Auch der Anzati selbst wurde jedoch getötet, während die Jensaarai weiter existierten.Der Kampf des Jedi Ära der Rebellion Zur Zeit der Rebellion und des Imperiums war es unter den Anzati besonders Dannik Jerriko, der es zu einem gewissen Grad an Prominenz schaffte. Als Attentäter und Kopfgeldjäger arbeitete er über 50 Jahre lang oft in den Diensten von Jabba dem Hutt, gleichzeitig einem der wenigen, der darüber bescheid wusste, dass Jerriko ein Anzati war. Um an seine Nahrung zu gelangen, entwickelte dieser Anzati für seine Jagd das Prinzip, Opfer aus derselben Gesellschaftsschicht zu wählen, der er selbst angehörte, Mörder und Verbrecher, da diese niemand vermissen würde und er somit ungeschoren davon kam. Im Jahr 0 VSY war Jerriko bereits über 1000 Jahre alt und noch immer aktiv und gesund, selbst für einen Anzati wurde er somit sehr alt. Jerriko fand in Han Solo ein unwiderstehliches Opfer, doch gelang es ihm auch nach Jabbas Tod nicht, diesen zu fangen und seinen Lebenssaft auszusaugen.The Essential Guide zu Alien SpeciesEpisode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung Hinter den Kulissen thumb|right|[[Dannik Jerriko in Episode IV.]] * Erstmals traten die Anzati in Form von Dannik Jerriko in Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung in Erscheinung. Die Spezies wurde jedoch erst später als Anzati identifiziert. Während Jerriko eine deutlich unförmige Knollennase hat, sind die Nasen der Anzati in den Comics lediglich etwas breiter als die von Menschen, die von Sajé Tasha macht sogar den Anschein einer gewöhnliche menschlichen Nase. Die Illustration im New Essential Guide to Alien Species gibt noch einmal ein komplett anderes Bild einer Anzati-Nase, mit ungewöhnlichen Nasenlöchern. Im Text selbst sind die Nasen (welche die Anzati mit Ausnahme ihrer rüsselartien Greiforgane als einziges von Menshen unterscheiden) als lediglich etwas breiter beschrieben, was eher dem Bild aus den Comic-Illustrationen entspricht. Die schriftlichen Werke über die Anzati sagen aus, dass sie kaum bis gar nicht von Menschen zu unterscheiden sind. * In einigen Quellen, wie der Ultimate Alien Anthology, werden die Anzati im Singular als Anzat bezeichnet (gleichnamig mit Planet und Sprache), in Aayla Undercover sowie dem Essential Guide to Alien Species ist dies nicht der Fall, dort werden sie durchweg Anzati genannt. Somit kann man nur davon ausgehen, dass beides korrekt ist. Da sämtliche deutsche Quellen auch im Singulat von Anzati sprechen (sowohl die Comics als auch Der Kampf des Jedi), wurde diese Form für den Artikel bevorzugt. * In vieler Hinsicht können die Anzati als das Star-Wars-Äquivalent zu den Vampiren verstanden werden, mystischen Wesen, die in vielen Kulturen verankert sind. Autor J.D. Wiker machte diesen Vergleich in seinem Artikel The Anzati in der ersten Ausgabe des Star Wars Gamers, und die Parallelen sind offensichtlich – das Aussaugen lebender Wesen, die lange Lebensspanne, Regeneration, kein Puls und vieles mehr. Während jedoch Vampire in unserer Welt ein Mythos sind, sind die Anzati in der Welt von Star Wars reale Wesen, über die viele Mythen existieren, die wiederum denen um die Vampire ähneln (beispielsweise, dass Opfer der Anzati selbst zu Anzati werden). * Die Quellen über Vulffe Karkko, darunter The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, geben an, dass er bis in seine späte Zeit als Jedi-Ritter noch keine „Suppe“ gekostet hatte. Einige Quellen, wie etwa der Artikel The Anzati, behaupten jedoch, dass diese Nahrung für die Spezies lebenswichtig ist. Quellen *''Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Darkness – Das ewige Dunkel'' *''Dooku (Comic)'' *''Aayla Undercover'' *''Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg'' *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The Anzati (Star Wars Gamer, Ausgabe 1)'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden bg:Анцати en:Anzat pl:Anzatowie ru:Анзаты